The Summons Der Aufruf
by Nyella
Summary: Drei Entscheidungen, die Aragorn treffen muss: Der Erbe Isildurs diskutiert die Situation mit Denethor mit Gandalf, Boromir macht eine Entdeckung über einen Helden aus Gondors Vergangenheit, ein Sohn Gondors findet den Tod.


Disclaimer: Diesmal gehört absolut NICHTS mir: Der Herr der Ringe gehört immer noch Tolkien, und die FF ist eine Übersetzung von Gandalfs apprentice. Also nix meins. 

_Inhalt: Aragorn bespricht die Situation mit Denethor mit Gandalf, und Boromir macht eine Entdeckung über einen legendären Helden aus Gondors Vergangenheit._

_Anmerkung: ÜBERARBEITET! Ich glaube, ich habe diese FF schon geliebt, als ich von ihr nichts als das Summary kannte. Es ist schwer, gute, buchbezogene FFs über Aragorn zu finden, und dann noch eine mit Thorongil... Die Reviews werden der Autorin natürlich übersetzt, also schreibt schön fleißig welche! 'grins'_

_Dank: An Elbendrache, wieder einmal, die so viel besser Englisch kann als ich und mir bei der Übersetzung sehr geholfen hat!_

_

* * *

_

**The Summons: Der Aufruf**

_Das Zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,  
Nach Imladris ward es gebracht.  
Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,  
Stärker als die Morgul-Macht._

_Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,  
Das Ende steht bevor,  
Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen,  
Und der Halbling tritt hervor. _

_Eine Woche nach dem Aufbruch von Bruchtal_

Das Blitzen in seinen Augen sagte Aragorn, dass der Zauberer es genoss, zu lauschen. Glücklicherweise hatten er und Boromir sich darauf geeinigt, im Sindarin der Dúnedain zu reden, und von den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft, die sich in Hörweite befanden, konnten nur Legolas und Gandalf Boromirs leidenschaftlichen Vortrag verstehen. Legolas war mit dem Prüfen und Ausrichten der Befiederung seiner Pfeile beschäftigt und schien sich wenig um die Diskussion zu kümmern. Gimli beendete in Gedanken versunken die Reste seines Frühstücks. Von den Hobbits wäre einzig Frodo in der Lage gewesen, dem Gespräch zu folgen, doch er und seine Freunde waren in ihr eigenes Gespräch vertieft und hielten sich nah beim Feuer, das an diesem Tag für ein warmes Frühstück und für Wärme gegen den eisigen Wind erlaubt worden war.

Aber Gandalf, der nahebei saß, verfolgte gespannt jedes Wort. Als Boromir aufsprang, um einen besonderen Schwertstoß vorzuführen, hob Aragorn seine Augen und lächelte seinem alten Freund an. Gandalf zwinkerte zurück.

„Ich habe nach den älteren Soldaten gesucht, die sich an diese besonderen Spiele mit dem Schwert erinnern.", sagte Boromir aufgeregt. „Sie sind ziemlich außergewöhnlich. Nur ein Meisterschwertkämpfer würde das Risiko auf sich nehmen und so einen tödlichen Hieb durchführen. Siehst du, Aragorn?"

„Ja, ich seh's.", antwortete er seinem Freund.

Gandalf gab eine Art erstickten Schnaubens von sich.

„Ich habe selbst seine Feldzügen studiert.", sagte Boromir. „Dieser Mann war wirklich vertraut mit der Verteidigung Gondors. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass er nicht in meinem Land geboren war. Dann, nach seinem größten Sieg, verschwand Thorongil einfach. Seitdem hat niemand mehr von ihm gehört."

„Hmm,", sagte Aragorn. „mysteriös"

Gandalf drehte seinen Kopf weg und Aragorn konnte seine Schultern zucken sehen. Er sagte zu Boromir, der begierig zu sein schien, noch mehr Schwertstöße vorzuführen: „Warum verschieben wir es nicht auf später? Gandalf und ich müssen noch unsere Wanderungen für heute Nacht besprechen."

Boromir fügte sich, steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und wandte sich um, um seine Ausrüstung durchzusehen und zu säubern. Aragorn und der Zauberer gingen zu dem fernen Ende des engen Tals. Der Rest der Gefährten war ihre täglichen privaten Gespräche gewohnt.

„Letztendlich wirst du es ihm sagen müssen,", sagte Gandalf.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Es ist zu früh, und du weißt sehr gut, dass ich nicht vorhabe, als Thorongil nach Gondor zu gehen, sondern als Aragorn."

Gandalf tat einen langen Zug an seiner Pfeife und atmete aus, bevor er sprach. „Ich fürchte, dass Boromirs Begeisterung für den Hauptmann die Situation mit Denethor kaum verbessern würde, wenn er sich vor seinem Vater in ähnlicher Weise geäußert hat."

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich das", sagte Aragorn reumütig. „Aber in Wahrheit ist die Situation schon schlecht genug, sodass es keinen großen Unterschied machen würde, und du weißt gut, wie sehr ich es bedauert habe."

„Ich auch", sagte Gandalf.

Aragorn fuhr fort: „Ich hätte mir nicht nur gewünscht, Denethor zum Freund zu haben, aber er wäre der Beste aller Ratgeber, ein in jeder Hinsicht geschätzter Mann. Ich kenne seine Qualitäten besser als jeder andere. Aber wie du so gut wie ich weißt, fand er meine Identität heraus, wenngleich wahrscheinlich nicht meinen wirklichen Namen. Und er entschied, mich als eine Bedrohung anzusehen."

„So haben wir es vor vielen Jahren ergründet."

„Boromir ist ein guter Mann,", sagte Aragorn. „Seine Geschicklichkeit und sein Mut als Krieger und Befehlshaber sind mir klar. Er hat die selbe Standhaftigkeit, die seinen Vater im Feld so tapfer machte. Aber wäre Boromir der Vater und Denethor der Sohn, hätte Denethor die Tatsache, dass Thorongil und Aragorn der gleiche Mann sind, herausgefunden, bevor wir überhaupt Bruchtal verlassen hätten. Und ich vermute, dass er eben jetzt weiß, dass ich auf meinem Weg bin. Er weiß, dass das zerbrochene Schwert Isildur und seinen Erben übergeben wurde. Und so ist die Bedrohung in seinen Augen jetzt Wirklichkeit."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

„Die Frage ist, was wird er tun, wenn Isildurs Erbe, nicht länger verkleidet, nach Minas Tirith kommt?" Aragorn fuhr mit der Hand durch sein struppiges Haar und lächelte. „Als so einer, wie ich es bin. Aber ich glaube, die Nachricht des Traumes ist ein Aufruf und dass ich aufgefordert bin, zu antworten. Jeder Mann muss seine Wahl treffen, und die meine ist, dem Aufruf zu folgen."

„Es ist Aufruf. Du bist zur Antwort verpflichtet; es nicht zu tun, würde bedeuten, zu verleugnen, wer du bist und deine Rolle im kommenden Krieg nicht anzuerkennen. Die Frage ist, sieht Denethor es auf diese Weise? Wahrscheinlich nicht, obwohl ich nicht daran zweifle, dass er kriegerische Absichten hat. Er würde niemals offen das Haus Elendils verhöhnen, aber er kann deine Abstammung gut anfechten, was offen gesagt eher schwierig sein wird, angesichts dessen, dass du Elendils Schwert trägst. Andrerseits wird es andere geben, selbst wenn sie jetzt alte Männer sind, die sich an Thorongil erinnern."

„Ja, es wird andere geben,", sagte Aragorn. „Aber, wie ich gesagt habe, ich antworte dem Aufruf als Aragorn."

Gandalf grunzte. „Ja, es ist endlich Zeit, die Verkleidung abzuwerfen, mein alter Freund. Aber behalte dies im Sinn: der Traum des Aufrufes an Isildurs erben kam zuerst und am meisten zu Faramir, Denethors zweiten Sohn, nur einmal zu Boromir, und überhaupt nicht zu Denethor. Ich glaube, da steckt irgendeine Absicht dahinter. Faramir ist Denethor ähnlicher als sein Bruder; in ihm fließt wie in Denethor das Blut von Númenor rein. Aber er ist auch weit weniger stolz."

„Die Zeit wird zeigen, was kommt.", sagte Aragorn. „Sollen wir nun unseren Weg für heute Nacht besprechen?"

_Lothlórien_

Zwischen seiner Trauer um Gandalfs Fall, seiner Freude, wieder in Lothlórien zu sein und seinen Zweifeln über die nächste Etappe der Reise, war Aragorn überwältigt von sich wandelnden Gefühlen und Gedanken, die in beidem, Wachen und Schlaf, kamen und gingen. Zumindest mussten bis jetzt noch keine Entscheidungen gefällt werden. Es war wichtig, den Nutzen aus der Gelegenheit zu ziehen, um zu rasten und um für den weiteren Weg Kraftreserven wiederzugewinnen, und er drängte die anderen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft, es ebenfalls zu tun. Aber als die Tage vorüberzogen, wandte er sich in seinen Gedanken vermehrt dem Dilemma zu, dem er gegenüberstand: mit Boromir nach Minas Tirith zu gehen, wozu er aufgebrochen war; oder bei Frodo auf dem dunklen Weg zu dem Berg zu bleiben, nun, da Gandalf nicht länger bei ihnen war. Falls Gandalf einen Plan für diese Etappe ihrer Reise gehabt hatte, hatte er mit Aragorn nicht darüber gesprochen. Jedenfalls waren in Gandalfs Abwesenheit nun alle Pläne fraglich geworden. Von dem war er überzeugt: Sogar Gandalf, der ihn gedrängt hatte, dem Aufruf nach Minas Tirith zu folgen, würde ihm zustimmen, dass er Frodo nicht im Stich lassen konnte. Die Pflicht des Erben Isildurs im Krieg gegen den Feind war nun nicht mehr so deutlich.

Früh am Abend, als er vorsichtig die Klinge von Andúril ölte und schliff, näherte Boromir sich ihm. Sie nickten sich einander zu und tauschten einen kurzen Gruß aus, dann setzte sich Boromir ihm gegenüber und beobachtete ihn schweigend.

„Dasist eine schöne Waffe.", sagte er.

Aragorn lächelte. „Ja, in der Tat."

In Boromirs Augen lag ein erwartender Ausdruck. „Verstand ich Herrn Celeborn richtig, als er sagte, du hättest dieses Land vor 38 Jahren besucht?"

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich hielt mich hier eine Zeit lang auf." Er senkte den Blick, wünschte fast, in Erinnerung an diese freudvolle Zeit zu weinen.

„Vergib mir, aber bis ich diese Worte hörte, erkannte ich nicht, dass du viel älter bist als du aussiehst."

„Ich bin 87 Jahre alt und das Blut Númenors fließt rein in mir."

„Dann muss es wahr sein. _Du_ warst Thorongil."

Aragorn sah ihm in die Augen. „Ja, das ist wahr. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht eher erzählt habe, aber vielleicht kennen wir einander jetzt besser."

„Der erste Verdacht kam auf, als ich dich in Moria kämpfen sah. Ich werde als einer von Gondors besten Schwertkämpfen angesehen, und ich habe selten einen Mann getroffen, der mich übertreffen konnte. Aber ich sah diesen Mann, als ich dich an diesem Tag mit Andúril sah."

„Deine gute Meinung ist mir eine Ehre."

„Es war eine Ehre, an deiner Seite zu kämpfen.", sagte Boromir, und seine Stimme war aufrichtig. „Nun schäme ich mich wegen der zweifelnden Worte, die ich an dem beim Rat in Bruchtal sagte."

„Wie ich damals sagte, ich verzeihe dir deinen Zweifel."

Schweigen fiel zwischen sie. Dann sagte Boromir, fast wie zu sich selbst: „Der legendäre Hauptmann! Komme zurück um Gondor aus der Zeit der Not zu befreien!"

„Boromir, Thorongil existiert nicht. Du weißt sehr gut, wer ich bin."

„Dennoch..." Boromirs Blick schweifte ab, und Aragorn konnte sehen, wie sich die Schlachtpläne ins einem Kopf formten. Dann wandte er sich zu Aragorn, mit einem seltsamen Schimmern in seinen Augen. „Mein Vater wird nicht erfreut sein."

Aragorn sagte nichts. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, mit Denethors Sohn über ihn zu reden.

„Um wie viel stärker werden wir sein, wenn wir in Minas Tirith ankommen! Wir werden gemeinsam Schwerter ziehen gegen unsere Feinde, so wie wir es am schwarzen Abgrund taten!"

„Mein Weg ist mir nicht so klar.", sagte Aragorn. „Ich weiß nicht, wann oder ob ich in die Weiße Stadt gehen werde."

„Aber du musst! Das Schwert..." Und er fixierte seinen Blick auf Andúril.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Boromir. Ohne Gandalf gilt meine erste Pflicht Frodo. Alles andere muss warten, so gern mein Herz es auch anders hätte. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden."

„Aber wir brauchen alle Stärke, die wir für Gondors Verteidigung versammeln können. Und Elendils Schwert..."Boromir verstummte und schwieg aufgebracht. Schließlich stand er auf und ging davon.

Aragorn seufzte tief und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt. Den Schmerz seiner Zwangslage bedeckten die Freude und die Qual seiner Liebe zu Arwen Undómiel. Wenn er irgendeine Hoffnung auf Glück nach dem Krieg gegen Sauron hatte, war es durch das Gewinnen der Königsherrschaft von Gondor und Arnor und durch das Regieren mit Arwen als Königin an seiner Seite. Er wusste, dass den Aufruf aufzugeben jede Chance, die er haben könnte, um Anspruch auf die Krone zu erheben, gewaltig vermindern würde. Natürlich, er konnte auf jedem Weg den Tod finden, und Gandalf hatte bittere Wahrheit gesprochen, als er sie daran erinnert hatte, dass es auf allen Wegen wenig Hoffnung gab. _Aber keiner von uns hat überhaupt irgendeine Hoffnung ohne Frodo und seiner Fahrt. Und so muss ich jenseits aller anderen Pflichten mit ihm gehen. Zumindest wird Elrond sie beschützen, wenn wir versagen. Sie wird sicher sein und in den Westen gehen._

Er sah auf zu den raunenden Bäumen und plötzlich war sie da: Der Duft ihrer Haut, der Glanz ihres Lächelns, ihre warme Hand, die sein Gesicht liebkoste. Und er fürchtete, dass selbst die letzte Hoffnung nicht wahrhaftig war. Sogar Elrond und das Versprechen des Westens konnte sie nicht vor dem Schicksal bewahren, einen Sterblichen zu lieben. _Meine Liebe ist meine Wahl, _hatte sie gesagt. _Ob wir nun heiraten oder nicht, mein Herz gehört dir, und wenn du stirbst, werde ich es auch._

_Amon Hen_

Wenn er in späteren Jahren auf die dunkle Reise zurückblickte, war diese kurze Zeit, als er über Boromirs Totenbahre wachte, unter Aragorns bittersten und schmerzlichsten Erinnerungen. Er zog sein Schwert, salutierte vor seinem gefallenen Gefährten und stand stramm wie es ein Soldat Gondors tun würde, um einen im Kampf gefallenen Kameraden zu ehren. Selbst, als er einen wachsamen Blick gegen jede weitere Bedrohung von Orks am Flussufer beibehielt, weinte er für Boromir und für jeden Tropfen Blut, den die Söhne Gondors in dem langen Kampf gegen den Feind vergossen. Er weinte für den kleinen Jungen, den er einst vor so vielen Jahren in Minas Tirith gekannt hatte, der Stolz seines Vaters, Denethor, dessen Blick weicher wurde bei dem Anblick seines kleinen Sohnes, auf eine Art, die man sonst nie in diesem stolzen Mann gesehen hatte. Der Schmerz über Boromirs Ende, und seinen Triumph über seine eigene Schwäche und die Versuchung des Ringes lasteten schwer auf seinem Herzen. Aragorn entschloss sich, seine letzten Worte geheim zu halten. Boromirs Gesicht trug jetzt noch die Spur dieses Lächelns, seine Antwort auf die letzten Worte, die er je hören würde, Aragorns Versprechen: „Minas Tirith wird nicht fallen!"

Der Fluss Gondors würde nun den Körper von Gondors Sohn tragen. Aragorn stimmte mit weicher Stimme die ersten Verse der Klage an, die er singen würde:

„_Was bringst du Neues aus dem Norden, o Wind, welche Kunde am heutigen Tag?  
__Weißt du, wo der kühne Boromir so lange weilen mag?"  
_„_Ich vernahm seinen Ruf am Amon Hen. Dort schlug er seine Schlacht.  
Geborsten wurden Schild und Schwert zum Anduin gebracht..."_

Er fühlte die schwere Last seines Versagens, die Gemeinschaft zusammenzuhalten, und der unwiderruflichen Entscheidung, die er bald zu fällen hatte: Merry und Pippin zu suchen, die von den Orks gefangengehalten wurden, oder dem Ringträger und seiner Fahrt zu folgen.  
So oder so, der Ruf der Weißen Stadt würde warten müssen.


End file.
